The present invention relates to a packaged toilet paper mainly for domestic use and a method of manufacturing thereof.
A conventional toilet paper is generally sold in a state where a narrow paper strip is rolled up onto a paper tube core.
And, in case of using such a toilet paper, a shaft is put through aforesaid paper tube core and fixed to the supporting means, and then a strip of paper is pulled out of the toilet paper in a rolled-up state.
However, there has been a problem that waste spaces are produced when a lot of toilet papers are piled because a toilet paper which is wound into a roll becomes cylindrical in shape. Further, there has been another problem that the paper tube core on which a paper strip is wound, because the core is hollow and this hollowed portion occupies a waste volume, becomes bulky in usual transportation and storage.
In addition, aforesaid paper tube core is only abandoned without reused, wasting resources.
On the other hand, in the case of paper used for computer, etc., there has known a method to form a paper strip into a hexahedral body by folding zigzag such a paper strip, because a rolled-up paper strip becomes bulky. If said method is introduced for manufacturing toilet papers, the paper tube cores become unnecessary and, the occupying volume of toilet paper produced by such a method can largely be reduced in compared with that produced by aforesaid method.
However, the paper used for toilet paper, different from aforesaid paper used for computer, etc., is soft and, as a result, becomes only a fat and bulky hexahedral body even if it is folded into a zigzag state, and cannot become an effective volume-reducing measure in comparing with aforesaid rolled-up toilet paper which is wound with a certain tension. Moreover, because of its softness, a toilet paper has a disadvantage to deform if it is crumpled or its corner is pressed while being handled.